Usagi
The Usagi are a race of rabbitfolk who originally hail from the two easternmost continents of Nelwar: Nihon and Yamato. They are similar stature to humans, being only an inch or so shorter on average. Usagi are well suited for life in the colder mountainous parts of Nihon, because of their fur. They are herbivores, and are known to enjoy eating rice and dumplings. Category:Race Society The largest group of Usagi in the world is The Empire of Nihon, which holds most of the continent of the same name with varying degrees of strength. This empire is currently ruled by Emporer Fukuro Nasai, and is home to several powerful families, including: * Fukuro - The current ruling family, known for their spiritual wisdom and closeness to religion * Kiro - A powerful family from the colder northern parts of Nihon, has large control of the metalwork and steel trade of the empire * Le - A family known for its economic prowess. controls many port cities and important trade routes. Strangely, this family's leadership is typically the eldest females, rather than the eldest males. * Nihoto - Less well known and powerful than the other families, but still very powerful. This family controls much of the military of the empire, and its members typically serve as the emporer's generals or military advisors. Culture Names Usagi traditionally list their family names first, and give up their family name entirely if they are punished with kazomei (see "family" section below). Family Traditional usagi culture is largely based on the family unit. The usagi take insults to their family very seriously, and view themselves as held to a high standard because they must prove not only their own worth, but the worth of their family. Among the worst fates that can befall an usagi is to be exiled by their family. The usagi word for this is "kazomei", literally meaning "family exile". To call an usagi a "kazoma" is a terrible insult. Usagi who are forced into kazomei are viciously shunned and hated by other usagi in the area, as they are viewed to have proven themselves worthless. Because of this, many usagi who are exiled by their families choose to journey to the west. Combat Style Because of their physiology, the usagi are capable of kicking very hard, and jumping very far (around 6 yards forward from standing). They also do not typically use mounts, as there are few good animal mounts in Nihon. This has lead them to develop a style of combat that is unique from those of other species. The usagi fight primarily with their traditional weapons of the sword (katana and similar) and the longbow. When doing battle with a sword, the usagi are known to attack by leaping towards the enemy, making passes around them (picture Yasuo E, more or less). In GURPS terms, the rules for this are as follows: * Spend an FP to use the technique. * You must know the Usagi Sword skill, a DX hard. You must also know the Leaping Pass technique from this skill. * If you take one turn to wind up first, your distance is (4*basic move) - 6 feet (this is just the normal formula for jump distance, given that you have the super jump advantage for being an usagi). You get half of this distance if you do not take a turn to wind up. * You can go either next to or through the space your opponent is in. * Your opponent makes their active defense roll as if you had flanking (-2 to their roll). If they block or parry, roll DX to still land where you intended. If you fail, you stay in the hex next to them. Playing an Usagi Stats/Basic * DX + 1 * Usagi Language is a single language * Social status of some sort required outside of the empire as Usagi are very rarely outside their land * if you want to use the jump attack, you should look to have a basic move of at least 6 so that you can use your jump attack with a distance of 3 from not winding up. This will let you get from 1 hex away from your enemy to the space behind him. Advantages * Acute Hearing 1 lvl * Acute smell 1 lvl * May have a set of allies that are their family, but often don't if they are in the west * Ambidexterity is more common in Usagi than in other races * May have magery, but not magic resistance. It is uncommon for Usagi to practice high magic. * Super Jump (1 level) Disadvantages * Social disadvantages, such as vow or code of honor are common * Enemies (other families) are common, make sure these are enemies that do not present often Skills * Usagi Sword is a unique skill, a DX Hard. * All types of tradecraft is common, except some clockwork related engineering/metalwork trades * It is uncommon for Usagi to do much of anything magical, although they certainly can __FORCETOC__